characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Ingram
Todd Ingram is a minor antagonist from the Scott Pilgrim series of comic books, written by Brian Lee O'Malley. He's Ramona Flowers' third evil ex. Background Todd Ingram used to be a normal 11-year old boy living in Montreal. He was close friends with Natalie Adams (also known as Envy), but they got separated because his familiy moved out of Toronto. After this, he started developing his Vegan powers, and he met Ramon Flowers, who started dating him, after Todd punched a hole in the Moon. However, the two of them had to part ways, as Todd went to a Vegan University. Eventually, Todd joined a band called Clash at the Demonhead, where he reunited with Envy, and became her boyfriend. Powers & Abilities *'Veganism:' Todd is able to tap into his inner Vegan powers to acquire a huge boost in strength, as well as many different abilities. **'Psychic Powers:' Includes telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, and teleportation. He often uses them to dominate his foes in combat. The mere activation of this power can cause building-wide implosions. **'Psychic Barriers:' Todd can cast psychic barriers that protect him from damage. **'Electricity Usage:' Todd is capable of shocking the enemy with electric attacks. **'Vegamehameha:' An extremely powerful attack that strains his body. Todd turns his arm into a large mass of vegetables, which deal massive damage to the enemy. *'Talented Bass Player:' He's the official bassman for Clash at the Demonhead, and he's a much better player than Scott. He's able to combine his musical talent with his Vegan power to produce powerful shockwaves with great destructive power. Feats Strength *Threw Scott through a wall. *The activation of his vegan powers caused a building to implode. *Punched a large hole in the moon. This caused many explosions and tidal waves on Earth. **He did this two separate times. *Blocked blows from Envy when she was using Ramona's hammer. *Overpowered Scott, Crash and the Boys with a single attack. *Busted multiple walls with his musical shockwaves. Speed *Quickly flew/teleported from the Earth to the Moon. *Can easily keep up in speed with Scott. Durability *Endured getting kicked in the crotch by Envy Adams. *Shook off getting bashed in the head with a guitar. *Survived a building-wide implosion caused by his Vegan powers. Skill *Got to be the boyfriend of Ramona, Envy, and Lynette. *Before getting de-veganized, curbstomped Scott in all of their fights. *Made his own rifle with nothing but household materials. *Managed to fool the Vegan Police for some time. Weaknesses *Very unintelligent. *Without his Vegan powers, he's just as weak as a normal human. *If he doesn't respect his diet, the Vegan Police will take his powers away from him. Fun Facts *His Vegamehameha is a reference to two different manga. The name of the attack is a parody of Dragon Ball's signature technique, the Kamehameha. The visual representation of the attack is a reference to Tetsuo Shima, from Akira. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Musicians Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:North American Characters Category:Completed Profiles